


It's tradition!

by Seth_Figment



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas fic, Drabble, First Kiss, Kitty just tried to cheer her blue friend up, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, and with Todd's "help" he got cheered up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: The Brotherhood got invited to stay at the X mansion during the winter holidays.On her way to see Lance, Kitty comes across a sulking Kurt. To try and cheer him up she ties a surprise to his tail. Kurt doesn't notice it, but Todd does.





	It's tradition!

Humming to herself Kitty heads through the mansion for the room Lance is currently staying at when see catches sight of Kurt.

Stopping in her tracks she frown looking at her friend over who seems to be sulking. He's been doing a lot of that lately.

Glancing around the corridor she spots something that gives her an idea.

Smiling she quickly grabs it and quietly sneaks up behind Kurt. Phasing halfway through the floor she carefully ties the ribbons around his tail. Glancing up Kitty checks that Kurt didn't noticed anything. Smiling she phases the rest of the way through the floor.

  
  


..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

  
  


Readjusting his position on the windowsill, Kurt lets out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping.

“Yo, Fuzzy!”

Stiffening, Kurt curls in on himself. “Leave me be, Todd.”

Ignoring his request Todd saunters up to the other mutant. “I think someone's pulling ya tail.”

Jaw clenching in irritation Kurt finally turns to the other teen. “Vat?”

Looking slightly smug Todd pointedly looks down. “Check ya tail.”

Rolling his eyes Kurt lifts his tail up in between them and comes face to leafs with a mistletoe. Frozen Kurt can only stare at the small plant hanging off his tail by a gold ribbon.

Smirking Todd lifts up a hand and flicks one of the white berries. “Nice.”

Tearing his eyes away from the mistletoe Kurt stares at the amphibian mutant with wide eyes. Swallowing heavily Kurt feels his face grow warm.

Looking away from the mistletoe Todd meets Kurt's horrified, wide eyes. Raising an eyebrow Todd briefly glances back at the mistletoe. Getting an idea a crocked smile stretches across his lips.

Taking a hold of Kurt's tail Todd shakes it over them. “Pucker up, Fuzzybutt.” Making over exaggerated kissy noises Todd pouts his lips and leans in close.

Finally unfreezing Kurt flails slightly before managing to push Todd away. Face blazing he shoots down the corridor.

For a moment Todd simply laughs, watching the blue elf run away.

Squatting down he grins widely before chasing after the other teen. “Come back, Fuzzy! It's tradition!”

Catching sight of Kurt's tail rounding a corner Todd quickly jumps up on the wall ahead and uses it to push off of to cut the corner and... crashes right into Kurt.

Taken by surprise Kurt yelps as the air is knocked out of him when he falls to the floor with the other mutant landing on him.

Lip curling up Kurt is just about to tell Todd off for being a klutz when he realizes that the other mutant is currently straddling his hips. Stiffening Kurt stares up at Todd, feeling a hot blush spread up his neck and face.

Disorientated Todd sits up shaking his head. Blinking, it takes a moment before he notices that he's on top of Kurt.

Grinning Todd leans in over Kurt. “Playing hard to get, huh?”

Slowly leaning in closer Todd waits for the moment when he will be meet by a face full of sulfur smelling smoke. But when there's only a couple of inches left he stops in confusion. The blue elf should have teleported away by now.

Frowning he looks over Kurt's face, which currently have an odd purple tint to it.

Hesitating for only a second Todd figures that Kurt is simply waiting to teleport in the last second, leaving him to smash his face into the carpet.

Bracing a hand next to Kurt's head Todd leans in with newfound determination only to freeze up in stunned shock as he is meet by soft lips.

Tail twisting in anticipation Kurt gasps when Todd's lips meets his. Closing his eyes Kurt hesitantly lets his lip move against Todd's.

Breath hitching Todd feels Kurt slowly start to kiss him. Forcing down a moan, Todd backs off before anything more can happen.

Face radiating heat, Todd coughs awkwardly and tries to stand to make a run for it when Kurt suddenly flips them over, holding up his tail with the mistletoe over them.

Leaning in Kurt smiles shyly. “It's tradition, ja?”

Swallowing Todd tries for a cocky smile while letting the fingers one of his hands thread through Kurt's hair. “Show me what you've got, Elf.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Holly got red berries and mistletoe white ones. ^^  
> If you like the base plot/whatever you can go ahead and use it for a story of your own. I don't mind.
> 
> If you got through this why not tell me what you think? Through a comment or kudos. :3


End file.
